


Seis primeras veces

by dumbassprincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 2P Universe, M/M, Multi, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/pseuds/dumbassprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las seis primeras veces de Martín y Manuel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rantingprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/gifts).



Eran niños, tan niños que Martín todavía era rubio, y en la piel de Manuel aún no había tatuajes ni pensaba en hacérselos. En verdad, pensaba en hacer otras cosas. Pensaba en los juegos que Miguel le enseñó, en lo divertidos que eran. Entrenar, lo llamaba. Y Manuel entrenaba todo el tiempo, porque le encantaba. Le encantaba sentirse cerca de la gente. Era desarrollar un vínculo que no sabía hacer por sí solo.

Manuel siempre estuvo solo, así que cuando llegó España y luego conoció a Miguel, y finalmente a Martín, fue un gran, gran día. Y entonces Miguel le enseñó a pelear, era divertido estar con él y escucharlo hablar sobre esas ideas tan descabelladas que tenía. Le daban un poco, mucho, igual en verdad. A él sólo le atañía esta parte interesante de pelear y de divertirse, de no sentirse solo.

Y entonces estaba Martín. Que era un niño bastante callado, siempre estaba leyendo algún cuaderno de esos aburridos de economía y derecho. Antonio decía que estaba orgulloso de él, que era el más inteligente de sus niños. Pero Martín no hablaba, nadie estaba del todo seguro de si sabía algo de castellano. La primera vez que pasó todo un día con él, Manuel intentó hacerlo hablar pero desistió luego de un tiempo. Y empezó a hablar. Hablar por montones, y aunque Martín no respondía para Manuel estaba bien así. Le gustaba esa sensación de que alguien lo escuchara (y a veces, cosa que no estaba del todo seguro, le parecía oir un monosílabo pero quizás eran imaginaciones o alguna contusión por jugar con Miguel)

Pero Martín no reaccionaba. No importaba cuantas veces viniera y le hablara, todo el tiempo era alguien silencioso que o leía, o hacía algún trabajo para el Cabildo, ¿por qué trabajas, Martín? ¡Eso es aburrido! Y en verdad había una sola cosa que Manuel quería hacer en sus visitas. O varias, mejor dicho, pero siempre estaba ahí, esperando el mejor momento para actuar. Una de ellas era, definitivamente, lograr pelear con Martín.

Y la otra tocarle su cabello.

Manuel no tenía problemas en decirlo, porque de verdad se había enamorado de su color. Rubio, amarillo, oro, era exótico y se sentía atraído por él. A veces se quedaba callado, sin que Martín le prestara atención, y se imaginaba estirando su mano y tocándolo, hundiendo sus dedos entre las hebras suaves. Y era por eso que venía todos los días a visitarlo, para hablar de cualquier cosa y mirar su cabello.

Era lo único importante que tenía Martín, ¿verdad?

Los días siguen pasando y el viento se hace más cálido entre los meses, y el sol hace cosquillas sobre su nuca y la piel es cada día más caliente, un poco más que el anterior. Manuel se arremanga las mangas de su camisa, pero Martín sigue como está, inmutable aunque las estaciones cambiaran.

—Martín —lo llamó, tomando un banco del estudio y se acercó al escritorio donde Martín hacia trabajo—. ¿Por qué no jugamos? Nunca lo hacemos.

Martín no respondió.

—Martín, quiero jugar —sonrió Manuel.

Pero Martín no contestó.

— _Martín_. Martín. **Martín**.

Y quizás no fue un movimiento muy astuto en ese momento, pero Manuel estaba decidido. Se levantó del banco y con un manotazo, volcó el pote de tintura sobre los papeles de trabajo. Y la habitación siguió en silencio absoluto, y la expresión de Martín era tan vacía como antes. Se rió entre dientes, soltando un “oops” que no lo sentía en verdad y se rascó la nuca.

—Ya no estás trabajando.

Martín no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué no jugamos, Martín?

Martín siguió sin decir nada.

—Va a ser divertido, oye, te lo prometo.

Es la primera vez que Martín lo mira a los ojos, y algo se revuelve en el estómago de Manuel porque nunca prestó demasiada atención a ellos. Eran un poco oscuros, con un tono violáceo pero completamente vacío. No, no eran vacíos.

Martín quería jugar con él. Y eso lo llenaba de una emoción profunda, porque había esperado tanto por esto, tanto. ¡Por fin podía jugar con Martín, el serio y silencioso Martín! Soltó una carcajada risueña.

Cuando el rubio se abalanzó contra él.

Manuel es fuerte, muy fuerte porque siempre está en movimiento o siempre está peleando y puede ganarles a Antonio o a Miguel (quienes son con los que más pelea), pero Martín es más grande que él y también es un poco más pesado, por lo que ambos terminaron en el suelo. Y entonces Martín le tiró del cabello, muy fuerte, entonces Manuel lo tomó como una invitación a jugar de verdad y una sonrisa apareció en su boca, una grande, de esas que se muestran todos los dientes.

Siempre fue bueno peleando, desde que Miguel le enseñó. Pero jamás había visto pelear a Martín.

Rodaron en el suelo varias veces, Manuel soltando puñetazos contra la cara bonita de Martín y éste intentaba taparse y lanzaba golpes increíblemente torpes contra su pecho o los hombros. El niño rubio gimió de dolor, pero eso no lo detuvo. Difícil era detenerse cuando se lo estaba pasando tan bien.

Hasta que uno de sus puños hizo sangrar la nariz de Martín. Y el ver su sangre, roja, brotando de la fosa nasal, lo hizo detener. Tenía los ojos cerrados, abría y cerraba la boca como si le costara respirar y se estremecía como si se estuviera conteniendo. Manuel lo miró en silencio, levantándose de encima de su cuerpo y cuando Martín abrió los ojos, y cuando los dos se miraron.

Manuel supo que se le pasó la mano.

En silencio, serio como casi nunca, lo ayudó a levantarse y lo sentó en su silla de siempre. Salió de la habitación, acercándose a una de las mujeres que estaba tejiendo y pidió que le dieran un tarro con agua tibia y pañuelos limpios. Tardaron un poco, pero Manuel no tuvo coraje de volver a la habitación hasta que tenía todo listo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, despacito para no asustarlo, lo descubrió sacudiendo los hombros y sorbiendo de la nariz, por un momento creyó que estaba llorando pero al mirar su rostro seguía inmutable, como siempre. Intentó sonreírle, aunque sea un poquito, pero se le revolvió el estómago al ver su camisa llena de sangre.

—Oye, cámbiate —dijo con suavidad, dejando el tarro con agua tibia a los pies de Martín y remojó los paños que las mujeres le dieron. Se había hincado y estiró su mano, limpiando con la tela la sangre que todavía estaba en la cara. Uno de los ojos de Martín no se veía bien.

Pero no debía importarle, si a todos les pasaba eso y a las horas volvían a curarse. No debía arrepentirse por querer pelear con Martín.

—Martín.

—Te escuché.

Pero algo dentro de Manuel estaba arrepentido. (Y lamentaba un poco que esas fueran las primeras palabras que escuchó de él.)

 


	2. Chapter 2

El olor era espantoso. Y quizás fue la primera vez que escuchó la voz de Martín de esa forma tan desgarradora.   


Manuel fue a visitarlo, como tantas veces antes, colándose en una de las ventanas que estaban abiertas porque Martín decidió cerrar la puerta con llave. Quizás era de esos momentos en que no quería ver a nadie, quién sabe. Apenas estuvo dentro de la casa de Martín, arrugó la nariz y miró para ambos lados. El olor parecía provenir del baño.   


Caminó, despacio, como si al hacer ruido pudiera quebrar algún tipo de ritual o algo así, hasta que escuchó el primer gemido de Martín. Y luego le siguió otro, con golpes y el sonido de varios objetos cayendo en el suelo.   


Es como algo natural, quedarse ahí quieto con los ojos abiertos y su boca igual, lo que no es natural era escuchar la voz de Martín expresando dolor. Hasta que reaccionó y se acercó a la puerta, girando la perilla. Trabada.   


—¿Martín?   


Nadie contestó.   


Volvió a girar, con más énfasis, pero Martín no destrabó la puerta.   


—Martín, abre.   


—Andate.   


Manuel se mordió el interior de las mejillas, y volvió a girar la perilla pero ésta no cedió y no iba a hacerlo. De igual manera, retrocedió unos pasos y comenzó a patear la puerta, con más fuerza cada vez (y era una ventaja tener práctica con estas cosas, en especial con las puertas de los burdeles a donde iba a buscar pelea). La puerta se sacudió violentamente, hasta que escuchó un crack en la perilla y su pie se quedó incrustado. Astillas volaron por todas partes.   


Se rió entre dientes, encogiéndose de hombros.   


—Oops.

Dio pequeños brinquitos, ayudándose con sus manos a quitarse el pie del agujero que provocó y entonces miró hacia adentro. El olor repugnante le picó la nariz y revolvió el estómago, pero lo ignoró. Las paredes de azulejos estaban sucias por un líquido viscoso y verdoso, y Martín estaba en el medio, dándole la espalda y tapándose la cara.

—¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo? —preguntó Manuel con la voz confundida y con una expresión estupefacta, notando partes enrojecidas sobre la piel de Martín. Pero eso no era lo importante en este preciso momento. ¡Su cabello… era oscuro! Muy, muy oscuro. Pero Martín no contestó, como era de costumbre—. ¿Martín? Martín, ¿probaste esos nuevos ingredientes...?

Había escuchado hablar, de parte de la mujer de su jefe, que las mujeres en el exterior estaban completamente enloquecidas por unos nuevos ingredientes que aclaraban el cabello; era novedoso y todas querían tener el cabello rubio a toda cosa. Y no es que nunca estuvo del todo dispuesto a probarlo, que incluso se había entusiasmado con la idea y casi llamó a Alfred para que les trajera algunos en la próxima visita, pero también escuchó que estos provocaban ampollas e hinchazón sobre los ojos. Toda una locura para tener un cabello más claro.

Sacudió la cabeza, teniendo una sonrisa irónica en la cara y a paso lento se acercó a Martín, sujetándole un brazo y lo sacó de ahí. En verdad el olor se hacía cada vez más insoportable.   


—Después te ayudo a arreglar la puerta —rió Manuel, fresco, mirándolo sobre su hombro, tenía los ojos hinchados y la mueca de dolor. Se detuvo, soltándolo poco a poco.

Y recostó su cabeza en el hombro, pero no lo abrazó.

—Tu cabello es bonito así como es —murmuró, muy, muy bajito, sobre la piel enrojecida del cuello y Martín se estremeció—. ¿Te duele mucho, Martín?   


Martín siguió sin decir nada.   


Se mordió el interior de sus mejillas, separándose y haciendo una mueca. El rostro de Martín lucía… era horrible, todas las heridas eran como quemaduras y aunque sabía que se le pasarían al rato, estas dolían. Pero le sonrió, con todos los dientes, como siempre, aparentando que no había sucedido nada y se encogió de hombros.   


—¿Te puedo secar el pelo?   


—Bien.   


Al menos parecía hablar más que el otro día. Manuel lo llevó a su habitación y buscó entre los estantes alguna toalla, porque era súper fácil encontrar las cosas en la casa de Martín y eso era una buena ventaja que fuera tan ordenado. Encontró una toalla y con ella cubrió la cabeza, haciendo movimientos circulares y algo bruscos, pero Martín no decía nada.   


Poco a poco las heridas en la cara iban cicatrizando y desapareciendo, el enrojecimiento también dejó de rodearle la nuca a Martín y cuando dejó la toalla sobre los hombros de la nación, sus heridas casi estaban completamente sanadas. El rostro de Martín seguía sin expresión cuando lo miró.   


—¿Estás mejor?   


Le sujetó las mejillas con sus manos, acariciando los pómulos con los pulgares y probó hundir sus dedos entre el cabello. Lo sentía reseco, y el olor que desprendía era como quemado y podrido. Ahí Martín hizo una mueca, y Manuel se rió por lo bajo, sentándose a su lado en la cama y recostó su cabeza en el hombro.   


—Huele horrible, Martín.   


Soltó una risita por la nariz cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya. Lo dejó tan mudo que casi tragó mal la saliva, pero apenas y alcanzó a moverse. Lo miró de reojo, entrecerró los ojos y se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo.

—De verdad me gusta más tu cabello natural.   


Martín lo miró, de esa forma que parecía decirle que le gustaban todos los cabellos rubios pero, bueno, era un maestro en ignorar esas miradas. Se levantó, soltando la mano, y le revolvió el pelo un poco más suave esta vez.   


Él no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor.   


Atravesó la habitación, dejándolo solo; Martín no se iría a ninguna parte ahora que estaba aquí. Se fue a la cocina y ahí mismo preparó un café, su aroma fuerte opacó un poco lo podrido de las tinturas que Martín se compró. Una taza, un poco de comida, y se volvió a la habitación. El rubio estaba de pie, mirando la ventana pero Manuel sabía que lo que hacía en realidad era mirar su reflejo débil.   


Pero pensó que lo mejor era no decir nada.   


—Oye —le extendió la taza, que Martín sujetó y volteó a mirarlo—. ¿Quieres que te traiga tu trabajo y hablemos un poco?   


—Está bien —aceptó Martín, dándole un rápido sorbo al café—. No tiene azúcar.   


—¡Come tu comida, oye! —exclamó Manuel, atravesando la habitación para buscarles los papeles del trabajo.   


Todo seguía normal.   


A lo mejor Manuel sí le pediría que Alfred le trajera los ingredientes de la tintura.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Manuel interrumpió su trabajo (otra vez, como de costumbre y para variar un poco las cosas) entrando ruidosamente con los pies descalzos y el olor de la tierra sobre sus ropas. Lo miró de arriba abajo, dejando la pluma sobre el escritorio unos segundos; segundos que Manuel aprovechó de tomarlo de la muñeca y arrastrarlo de su habitación por toda su casa.

Atravesaron unos pasillos y bajaron las escaleras, saliendo de la casona y fueron a los patios traseros donde estaba un establo y ahí guardaban los caballos. Manuel lo arrastró hasta arriba, sobre el techo, donde estaba el alimento para los animales y lo tiró entre el heno, cubriendo todo el cuerpo. Recién ahí, Martín pudo parpadear y lo miró una vez el moreno se echó a su lado.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

—Estoy escapando de Antonio —respondió Manuel con la excitación palpándose en la voz—. Me quiere castigar porque intenté sublevarme. ¡Sólo quería pelear con él en serio! —hizo un puchero con la boca.

—¿Pelear con él? —Martín ni siquiera prestó atención al comentario de la sublevación de Manuel, no era la primera vez que hablaba de eso. Estaba seguro que para Manuel todo era un juego—. Ya lo haces. Siempre.

—¡Pero nunca está enfadado de verdad! —siguió Manuel—. Cuando peleamos, siempre se contiene porque cree que soy chico. Eso no es divertido, Martín. No es nada divertido.

Juntó unas tiritas del heno entre sus dedos, alisándolas y enroscándolas. Martín parpadeó, no muy seguro de cómo tomarse todo lo que Manuel le dijo. Quería empezar una revolución solo para pelear de verdad con Antonio. Era como una locura.

Era totalmente algo suyo.

—¿Qué tengo que ver yo? —preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio, en los que Manuel se sentó y tenía el heno por todas partes, entre sus ropas sucias y su cabello revuelto. Recién se dio cuenta de los raspones en sus mejillas y el labio inferior partido—. Peleaste.

El moreno se cruzó de piernas, aun jugueteando con el heno entre sus dedos y se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo los hombros. Manuel parecía estar confiado con que Antonio no los encontraría, o quizás tenía más ganas de pelear y por eso no se ocultaba. Si era eso último, Martín no quería verlo.

—Escapé. ¿Sabes por qué?

Martín lo miró. Lo sabía.

—Así se enoja más en serio y podemos pelear de verdad.

Manuel tenía esta fascinación por hacer perder la paciencia a Antonio. Quería que la gente peleara en serio con él. Seguía pareciéndole todo un juego, no importa cuántos años pasaran (ninguno de los dos cambió mucho, en verdad).

—Estaba trabajando.

Lo miró, y sus ojos verdes brillaron un poco más que antes.

—Sí, Martín, ya sé.

—¿Por qué me trajiste?

Se encogió de hombros, acercándose a él. Martín hizo un leve amago de alejarse, se tensó unos segundos pero se relajó al sentir ese aroma de Manuel; esa mezcla de tierra, de sol, un poco de sangre. Era un aroma fuerte, tan fuerte que le ponía la piel de gallina. Y no estaba del todo seguro por qué.

—Me sentía solo —se encogió de hombros—. Me gusta estar contigo.

Martín quiso decirle que no veía el por qué, siempre estaba callado y trabajando. No veía lo divertido en una persona como él. Y aunque Antonio parecía estar orgulloso de lo que era, Martín… se sentía frustrado. Y deseaba ser un poco como Manuel, despreocuparse un poco, expresarse, tener esa mirada.

Pero no podía, no sabía cómo comportarse así. (Y si a Manuel le gustaba estar con él, entonces era algo irrelevante, ¿verdad?)  
Los rayos del sol se colaron entre una ventana sobre el techo, que iluminaba el lugar y pronto pudo sentir el olor de la madera, el heno y el de los caballos pero no le importaba. Era diferente al de su casa.

Manuel se inclinó sobre él, la punta de su nariz rozando el borde de su oreja y luego los mechones de su cabello. Esa sensación de la piel erizada aumentó más, con pequeños cosquilleos. Lo miró de reojo.

—Me gusta tu pelo, Martín —susurró Manuel, despacito, tan despacito que escuchó el ruido de su boca abrirse—. Me gustas, _Martín_.

Hay algo irracional en todo esto. Porque Martín sabe que está mal, muy mal en el momento en que Manuel le rodea el cuello con sus brazos y lo besa, empujándolo contra el heno. Está mal porque ambos son hombres, pero tampoco es que sean hombres _per se_. Y nunca sintió emociones tan violentas, tan dispares, eran como un torbellino que giraba sobre su cabeza y lo mareaba; era como calor por todas partes, con los olores mezclándose y provocándole una adicción desconocida. Y entonces Manuel introdujo su lengua, y apenas atinó a contestar cuando sintió miedo.

Era pánico por todo, por la sangre sobre sus venas, espesa, por los vellos de su nuca erizándose más y más. Por el cuerpo de Manuel ajustándose hacia el suyo, notando cosas que antes no estaban ahí, cosas que habían pasado desapercibidas para él. Y era Manuel en su cabeza. Manuel, Manuel, Manuel.

Y recordó los golpes. Y recordó el rostro triste mientras le limpiaba la sangre, recordó las veces que venía a su casa y la voz era lo único que llenaba su habitación, lo único que parecía tener vida allí.

Martín definitivamente no sabía qué hacer con todo eso.

Lo empujó bruscamente, con la respiración agitada y Manuel también estaba así. Abrió un poco los ojos, sonrojándose furiosamente y apretó los labios en una fina línea. Sus dedos se cernieron entorno al hombro, los nudillos blancos por la presión.

Pero Manuel sujetó su rostro con las manos, juntando las frentes y la respiración, el aliento, le dio sobre su cara y volvió a provocarle estremecimientos. El corazón latía furioso, y estaba tan confundido. Tan confundido.

Cuando volvió a besarlo, fue apenas un roce, un movimiento rápido de los labios y lo empujó. Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y Manuel estaba sorprendido.

—Tengo… tengo que trabajar —su voz sonaba temblorosa.

Pero Manuel comenzó a reír, bajito, entre dientes como si nada hubiera pasado. Martín no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

—Tú siempre trabajas.

Y creía que esta era la primera vez que sonaba a acusación.

Martín se levantó rápidamente, sacudiéndose las ropas y quitándose el heno del cabello, y se acercó al borde de la escalera que usaron para subir, bajando.

—Que te diviertas con Antonio —dijo, apretando los párpados. No quería imaginárselo lastimado, no quería que eso pasara.

Pero nunca fue bueno expresándose. Y no importara si lo dijera, Manuel no sería Manuel si no se lastimaba en alguna pelea.

… y en verdad no estaba tan seguro de que si eso era exactamente malo.


	4. Chapter 4

La noche cayó fría y húmeda sobre Santiago, esparciendo su halo de humedad por los edificios y sus calles. Martín, estoico, miró la hora de su reloj y se dio cuenta que estaba retrasado (pero, estaba seguro, más que seguro y eso dolía un poco, una molestia sobre el pecho que luego se iba y se desvanecía pero que lo torturaba, que Manuel se aburrió de esperarlo y abandonó su casa para salir a pelear). Suspiró, el valor blanco escapándose de sus labios y la resignación cruzando por una vez su cara.

Toda la casa estaba sumida en tinieblas y aunque sabía que estaba vacía, Martín igual se acercó a asomarse en una de las ventanas con el vidrio roto, sus marcas esparciéndose como telaraña y distorsionando lo de adentro, haciéndolo más lúgubre el interior de la casa; desgastada, destruida con los muebles caídos. Martín frunció un poco el ceño, alejándose del lugar y lo buscó.

El cielo estaba ennegrecido, bloques de plomo cubrían la noche de Santiago y una capa suave de llovizna se dejó caer. Martín escuchó risas, escuchó unos golpes y finalmente unos insultos que reconoció casi sin dudar. Abrió su paraguas negro, resguardándose de la lluvia y esperó sobre una pared. Era capaz de escuchar todo, el crujir de la piel, los golpes, los murmullos de las risas, quebrando el aire frío y Martín apretaba tanto, tanto su paraguas que los nudillos estaban blancos.

Hasta que todo se detuvo.

Martín se acercó luego de esperar unos minutos por prudencia y descubrió a Manuel en el suelo, estirando la cabeza hacia atrás y fue extraño verlo con esa expresión vacía. Fue extraño, porque duró tan solo un instante y la sonrisa perpetua cruzó su cara una vez más.

—¿Manuel?

Manuel lo mira y le sonríe, y es cuando la expresión de Martín cambia ligeramente a una desconcertada. Y suelta un suspiro, acercándose a él y cobijándolo con su paraguas de la lluvia. Ninguno dice nada, matan el tiempo en un silencio que no se siente incómodo y Martín percibe la respiración suave de Manuel, el bisbiseo de la lluvia y los autos arrastrándose por la ciudad, también siente el olor metálico de la sangre y al mirarse a los ojos, nota la marca violeta que lo rodea y lo mal que se ve.

—¿No me vaí’ a decir que me tape? —dijo Manuel, soltando una risita nasal y encogiéndose sobre sí mismo—. Tenía la camisa que me diste, pero la tiré a la basura. Allá está. —Levantó la mano, le temblaba, y señaló a un contenedor de basura—. Huele asqueroso.

Martín vuelve a sentir esa tristeza melancólica que le invade cada vez que encuentra a Manuel después de una pelea y sin soltar su paraguas, o su maletín, le deja sobre su cabeza el saco de su traje.

—Ponete eso, hace frío —es lo que dice, la voz saliéndole ligeramente diferente a como siempre y sabe que Manuel también lo notó, pero es costumbre el de ambos no decirse palabra alguna al respecto y el chico se levanta, pasando las manos por las mangas y se ríe como un niño porque le queda grande.

A veces Martín cree que el aire se hace pesado por esa risa.

No se tocan cuando vuelven a la casa de Manuel, todo el trayecto es puro silencio y aunque Martín notó que el otro se quiso acercar, al final decidió pensarlo mejor y se preguntó si era preferible así, si a Manuel no le costaba caminar o si estaba lastimado de verdad, quizás la herida en el ojo estaba cicatrizando pero con la nueva pelea tardaría un poco más en curarse. Y a Martín le daba bronca, mucha bronca, porque no podía hablarle, no podía decirle nada. Todas sus palabras, todo lo que quiere decirle, lo que quiere hacer, las amenazas de irse si Manuel no dejaba de pelear, lo cansado que estaba de nunca encontrarlo en la casa, todo eso moría en la garganta ahogado por algo que Martín no entendía del todo qué era.

La casa es fría, muy fría, la calefacción ya no funciona porque Manuel…

—Tiré la silla contra el calefactor y no volvió a encenderse.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Ya no me acuerdo —contestó Manuel con una sonrisa, bajita, esa sonrisa que siempre suelta porque sabe que a Martín no le gustaría escuchar la respuesta real detrás de todo eso.

Y Martín deja que se siente sobre la mesa mientras se acerca a encender el horno y en poco tiempo la temperatura sube en la pequeña habitación. Manuel balancea los pies, mirando todos los movimientos de Martín con una sonrisa chiquita en la cara.

—¿Tení’ frío, Martín?

Martín deja sus cosas al lado de Manuel.

—¿Vos?

Los dos se miran.

—Siempre hace frío, tu casa puede ser aburrida pero es... tibia —Manuel hizo una pausa como buscando la palabra adecuada y no parecía feliz al respecto—. ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Me extrañabas? ¡Ah, es rubio! —terminó con una exclamación, prácticamente lazándose sobre él y hundiendo sus dedos sobre su cabello—. Está suave, ¿te lo hiciste hoy?

—¿Dónde te duele? —susurró Martín y Manuel se quedó mirándolo, con la curiosidad que parecía propia de un niño pequeño. Porque Martín se lo preguntó con ternura y era algo diferente, era algo extraño que Martín mostrara alguna emoción más allá de la indiferencia. Pero Manuel se dijo que entendió mal, porque Martín lo miraba como siempre, vestía como siempre y aunque tuviera el cabello pegado al rostro, seguía siendo el mismo Martín. Y él no le hablaba con ternura.

—Ya, oh, estoy bien —sonrió—. No es nada.

—¿Te duele el ojo?

—No.

Martín hizo el amago de levantar su mano y tocarlo, pero al final decidió no hacerlo y a Manuel se le leía un poco la expresión de decepción. Hubo un nuevo silencio, algo más pesado que cuando volvieron a casa y es cuando pasó.

La piel de Manuel estaba fría contra sus manos, lo único cercano al calor era su boca y el cuerpo de Martín se acercó automáticamente a él, como inercia, como queriendo darle algo de sí para que dejara de ser tan frío. Se miraron a los ojos, sin decirse nada, sin moverse, solo mirándose y ahí estaba todo, todas las palabras que morían en la garganta de Martín; todo lo inestable que Manuel se procuraba bien de ocultar. El mirarse pareció eterno pero no fueron más que minutos cuando Martín decidió soltarlo y retroceder un paso.

El frío se sintió más fuerte que antes.

—¿Tenés agua caliente? ¿O lo destruiste también?

Manuel lo miró, parpadeando en silencio y asintió.

—Andá a bañarte, después te curo.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero no supo bien por qué, Manuel se bajó de la mesa y lo dejó solo en la cocina. Martín se preguntó si no era mejor estar en su casa, al menos ahí tendría más seguridad que aquí, que ver donde Manuel pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuando sufría de sus ataques. “Ataques”, Martín sonrió sin ganas al pensar en ello.

Llenó una tetera de agua y la puso a calentar en la cocina, esperando pacientemente a que Manuel volviera de la ducha y buscó entre las estanterías hasta encontrar un par de gasas que dejó la otra vez para que Manuel se curara por si él no estaba. El paquete estaba cerrado. Volvió a sonreír, como si fuera un mal chiste que acaba de ver y cerró la alacena lentamente.

Al final, terminó curando sus heridas en la habitación de Manuel. Era la única parte de la casa donde no estaba destruida. En realidad, era como si nadie viviera ahí: una cama con sábanas azules, un armario de puertas cerradas y un escritorio vacío, Martín sintió que estaba en una porción de su casa pero el otro tenía razón: era fría.

Manuel empezó a hablar apenas Martín cerró la puerta y ni siquiera se calló aunque le apretara los vendajes sobre el brazo con fuerza, solo se reía y volvía a la catarata de palabras e historias que Martín no quería escuchar.

La cháchara murió cuando Martín terminó de vendarlo, su mano sobre el antebrazo guiándolo hasta la pierna y luego eso de que no había nada más que decir, o qué hablar. Manuel miró su cama y luego toda la habitación, volviendo su vista a la de él. Y terminó por recostarse contra la pared, haciendo un espacio entre ellos y lo miró fervientemente hasta que Martín decidió recostarse a su lado, apoyando el costado de su cabeza sobre la almohada con olor a encierro.

Y se miraron.

—¿Querés que me quede?

—Quiero dormir hoy —dijo Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tú nunca te quedaste a dormir aquí y... hace frío. ¿Podí’?

—¿Por qué querés que me quede, de verdad?

Martín sintió las manos sobre su cabello, caricias suaves y dulces, también sintió una de las piernas colándose entre las suyas. Escuchó el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra la ventana.

En un instante, Manuel se quedó dormido (y no hubo pesadillas).


End file.
